(SpinOff) Darker y Los Kindred-Worlds Collide
by darker1312
Summary: Una historia basada en el Fic mencionado en este prologo, recordando que es un simple spinoff
1. Capitulo 0-Reporte de Campo

_**Bueno gente, esta historia es un spin-off de el Fic "Sora y Trixie – Worlds Collide" Si quieren entender mejor esta historia, pueden leer este fic, ahí se explica la rara conexión que se menciona en este pequeño prologo, disfruten.**_

* * *

Darker: okey, esta encendido?...Hola, soy darker y este es mi reporte sobre la situación actual. Comienza un poco descabellada y algo complicado de entender, pero solo les diré que el planeta entero fue visitado por gente de la cual no pensábamos pudiera existir en este mundo

Lamb: Pero no nos habías dicho que ustedes querían que fuéramos reales?

Narrador: Disculpa pero estoy grabando un reporte aquí. Y no te atrevas a amenazarme otra vez con ese arco, que yo también tengo uno recuerdas?

Wolf: Sacas ese arco y te entierro los dientes, ahora sigue contando la historia, que estamos confundiendo al lector.

Darker: Bueno, como iba diciendo, algo que creíamos imposible acababa de pasar en todo el mundo, por algún periódico leí que en américa creo, había caballitos de colores, o algo así, pero como mis estudios me mandaron para este lugar lleno de canguros, también conocido como Australia… u Oceanía, como sea.

El caso es que por alguna extraña razón, empezaron a aparecer como unas líneas amarillas que salían de nuestro pecho, después de un tiempo descubrimos que el continente se estaba convirtiendo en Runaterra (lugar que pocos de nosotros conocemos), con eso sabía que tenía algo que ver con mi juego favorito.

Wolf: Después se dio cuenta de que estaba conectado con nosotros y fin.

Darker: oh vamos Lobo, estaba haciendo interesante el reporte.

Lamb: ni siquiera es tan interesante, además, hay algunas investigaciones que no sea hacen solas, si todavía quieres hacer que alguien se dé cuenta de el Parón Temporal que hubo aquí, mejor que acabes pronto.

Darker: Okey Okey, ejem, Me encontré enlazado con Kindred, los cazadores eternos, pero no soy el único enlazado con algún campeón de aquella Liga.

Y ahora estamos en una pequeña cruzada en busca de Zilean, Ekko, o alguien que sepa cómo arreglar esto, porque hasta ahora nadie sabe los problemas que hemos tenido por aquí y empezó un poco antes de los caballos de colores que les conté antes, así que es algo importante esto.

Lamb: Rápido darker, se va a escapar la información si no te apuras.

Darker: Ya voy, bueno: darker, corto y cierro, nos vemos.


	2. Capitulo 1-Piltover

**Unas aclaraciones antes de que empiecen a leer, para que entiendan mejor la historia xd**

 **Jill-enlace de jinx, Viridian-enlace de Vi, Katy-enlace de Caitlyn, Rick-enlace de ezreal  
**

 **Esto sigue siendo un Spinoff, el fic original es: "Sora y Trixie - Worlds Collide". Eso es todo, disfruten la historia.**

* * *

Lamb: Muy bien, el objetivo nos tiene encerrados, si logramos salir de esta podremos obtener la información.

Wolf:Por aquí!, esta puerta esta abierta.

Darker: vayan, yo los distraigo, ustedes atquen por detrás.

*Lamb y Wolf salen del callejón donde estaban atrapados y Darker es arrestado por 2 policias mujer*

Cait: Bueno, parece que fue sencillo atraparte, creo que no consideraste a los policías de esta zona

Vi: Ademas de que la información que tomaste es obsoleta, es de hace 4 años

Darker: Entonces necesitaremos la versión actualizada

*Kindred aparece y knoquea a los policías*

Lamb: bueno, almenos una de tus ideas salio bien

Darker: Y es solo la primera parte, la segunda parte esta alla arriba

*Se alcanza a ver una silueta en un edificio con cabello largo y azul, mientras unos destellos rojos empiezan a parpadear dentro del edificio*

Wolf: Oh perfecto, ahora la ciudad perderá otro edifico porque noqueamos a los únicos policías buenos de la ciudad

Darker: descuida, mira los enlaces, su brillo es fuerte, osea que sus enlaces deben estar cerca, y sabiendo los efectos, podemos saber que están en el caso.

Lamb: En ambos?

*Se ve otro edificio con las mismas luces rojas parpadeantes, pero una silueta va saliendo del edficio con varios cables*

Darker: Oh genial, vamos, hay que detener a ese, es el edificio con la información

*Darker y los kindred entran al edificio y detienen la explosión, pero a los que iban a explotar el edificio no les gusto y tuvieron que hacer una pequeña conferencia con ellos*

Jinx: Oh, que tal? Veo que tenemos a nuevos aguafiestas en la ciudad, tu que dices jill, les regalamos la fiesta que teníamos planeada?

Jill: Supongo que será lo apropiado

*UN batallo explosiva (literalmente) empieza en el edificio, meintras que las granadas y las balas de jinx y jill chocan con las paredes del edificio, lamb y darker se mueven con algilidad mientras tiran flechas a las balas que están apunto de impactar, Darker y Wolf daban mordiscos a sus armas, lanzando al final ambas habilidades definitivas, causando una explosión que termino en la destrucción del edificio, pero a los integrantes de la pelea intactos*

Darker: supongo que ese fue el cierre de la fiesta

Wolf: oh mira, ahí viene el afterparty

*4 siluetas se logran ver, 2 de ellas son las oficiales Caitlyn y Vi, y las otras 2 parecen ser su enlaces*

Vi: Quedan arrestados, todos ustedes

JInx: oh no lo creo *Una niebla bloquea la vista y Jinx y Jill escapan exitosamente de la escena del crimen*

Caitlyn: vaya, siempre pasa lo mismo, porque siempre sucederá que justo llegamos y escapa?

Darker: Bueno en primera, eso lo causa el que esta escribiendo esta historia

Viridian: quien?

Katy: No se, pero creo que esta empezando a delirar por el humo

Darker: y en segunda, podrían darnos almenos algo de la información, les ayudamos con Jinx… bueno algo asi.

Caitlyn: Y porque quieren esa información, nisiquiera nos ha servido para ningún caso, no sabemos nisiquiera de donde salio.

Lamb: es porque no usan la información para lo que fue creada.

Katy: pero si eso solo dice algo del tiempo y que el resumen del mismo y cosas raras.

Wolf: Bueno, si no saben para que es no la pueden dar simplemente no?

Darker: tranquilo Wolf, es información que tiene la policía, la necesitaremos pero hay que ser legales

Wolf: legal mi mascara… bueno pues, vamos a ser legales… ya que…

*Despues de unas horas, la información se le fue otorgada a Darker y los Kindred, dándoles aun mas información sobre 2 nuevos objetivos Zilean y Ekko*

Viridian: y esos quienes son?

Darker: Supongo que los únicos que pueden arreglar el paro temporal

Viridian: el que?

Wolf: Ya sabes, eso que nos tiene encerrados desde hace 4 años? Ah cierto, ustedes no saben sobre eso.

Lamb: Silencio Wolf, eso guárdalo para el reporte

Vi: No entiendo de que hablan, es como si hablaran sobre otra dimensión

Caitlyn: Creo que yo comprendo un poco, pero de todos modos si quieren arreglar todo eso que dices, tendras que atravesar varias ciudades-estado muy peligrosas

*Vi despliega un mapa digital y empeiza a explicar la ruta de Kindred y Darker*

Vi: Sus objetivos están en estos 2 puntos (Zaun y El Monte Targon), para ambos lugares tienen que cruzar mas ciudades, para ir de Piltover a Zaun deberán cruzar Noxus y Demacia, depsues tendrán que cruzar el desierto de Shurima y posiblemente el Vacio o las Islas de las Sombras, lo que aparezca primero.

Wolf: aparezca? A que te refieres?

Vi: Ya lo entenderán.

Darker: Bueno, supongo que tendremos que formar un equipo en el camino si queremos cruzar todas estas ciudades.

Katy: Y creo conocer a sus primeros compañeros

*Señala a la puerta donde vienen entrando Un rubio y su enlace (bastante obvio quien es) con una mochila llena de tesoros*

Ezreal: Bien, aquí están las reliquias, de que me perdi?

Katy: Que bueno que llegaron, ahora tendrán que volver a salir.

Rick: Que? Porque si acabamos de llegar?

Darker: ya les contaremos "compañeros de viaje".


	3. Capitulo 2-Shurima y Dominion

**Nota para decir que si me tardo para subir capitulos, srry, la verdad asi estare con esta serie, ademas para decirles que si ven algun error, me digan para corregirlos o cosas asi :3**

 **nota de siempre: Spinoff del fic: Worlds Collide-Sora y Trixie**

* * *

Episodio 3:

*Se ve a la distancia 4 siluetas y una especie de sombra a lo lejos del desierto de Shurima, mientras las siluetas se acercan se escucha la conversación o mas bien, la discusión, que tenían de camino a ver al Emperador de Shurima (o al menos eso parece).

Ezreal: Aun no entiendo como es que me convencieron acompañarlos para hablar con un Emperador, yo simplemente encontré la reliquia en la arena hace años

Darker: Bueno, supongo que tu deseo de exploración sigue vivo

Rick: Si, eso o el hecho de que Cait y Vi nos amenazaron para venir con ustedes sino tendríamos que trabajar en Transito por 1 año

Darker: Oh vamos, no se lo tomen tan a pecho, vean esto como una oportunidad para conocer que fue del Desierto de Shurima después de encontrar esa reliquia.

*Mientras seguían caminando, Wolf se había adelantado con la excusa de que se movían muy lento como para llegar con algo de decencia para el Emperador, y a la distancia pudo ver construcciones enormes que parecían hechas de arena*

Wolf: Hey, talvez quieran saber que no será tan fácil pedir ayuda por aquí

Lamb: Ay Lobo, tu siempre tan negativo, talvez podrias ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva

Wolf: Como el hecho de que este lugar es enorme y no encontraremos a nadie por aquí?

Darker: No, como el hecho de que la construcción con la reliquia encima seria un buen inicio para buscar

*El grupo de viaje entra al edificio para encontrar a alguien sentado en algo que parece un trono, pero de alguna forma mas humilde*

Rick: Amm, hola? Señor emperador?

Azir: Mi nombre es Azir, Emperador de Shurima….

*Todos se quedan callados unos segundos hasta que Ezreal recuerda porque le dijo eso al grupo y se arrodilla en señal de respeto, tomando de sopresa a los demás y terminando haciendo lo mismo*

Azir: Que hacen en una tierra tan distante como Shurima?

Darker: Amm… ejem, venimos en busca de consejo o indicaciones para revertir el Paron temporal que hay en Runaterra… Venimos en busca de Zilean, Ekko… o el secreto de la Ascencion.

*Los kindred miran soprendidos a Darker, ya que acababa de mencionar un poder que solo Azir y posiblemente Xerath habían logrado*

Azir: No tengo porque enseñarles ese secreto y de las personas que hablas, no conozco a ninguno

Darker: Azir, si conociéramos el secreto de la ascencion nos daría el poder necesario para no solo reparar el Paron Temporal sino que también puede ofrecer un poder que solo Personajes cósmicos pueden alcanzar

Ezreal: Darker! Como es que sabes eso? Nisiquiera sabes como funciona la Ascencion

Lamb: Oh, de hecho, el sabe, talvez incluso sepa mas de lo que crees que sabe, se que suena confuso pero creeme, sus conocimientos sobre Runaterra y sus atributos son amplios

Wolf:…. Y como sabemso nosotros que el sabe eso?

Lamb: El enlace supongo

Rick: Es cierto, yo también me consideraría a mi mismo como conocedor de Runaterra, pero mi memoria… Es como si no recordara nada de que conocía antes del Paron temporal sobre esta tierra

Azir: Entonces dices que conoces como usar la ascencion para arreglar esta situación?

Darker: Asi es, pero me temo que ese poder no servirá si no encontramos a Zilean y Ekko… Ademas tengo que termianr unos asuntos personales con un viejo amigo

Azir: Viejo amigo?

Lamb: Ah si, pero eso es algo clasificado, digamos que Runaterra no es el único afectado

Azir:… De acuerdo, por lo que a mi concierne, Zilean ha ido a el Monte Targon, supongo que a encontrar un oncsejo mas filosófico de la gente de allí

Ezreal: Muy bien, vámonos entonces

Wolf: No lo creo rubio, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hacer aquí, en especial tu que talvez encuentres alguna reliquia importante

Rick: Y que se supone que hagamos ahora entocnes

Azir: Ahora ustedes tiene que ira a nuestro campo de batalla, ahí encontraran el camino a la Ascencion

Darker: Campo de batalla?

Azir: Alli hay historias sobre batallas con el uso de la Ascencion, de hecho, ahí detuve a Xerath de usarlo para malas intenciones y depsues de eso pude salvar a mi descendiente.

Lamb: Y donde esta ese campo de batalla?

Azir: Esta al Este de mi Imperio, antes era muy conocidopero por alguna razón, ahora solo hablan de el como algo que no tuvo éxito para Shurima, algunos lo conocen como "Dominion"

*Mas tarde en el "Dominion" el grupo llega preparado para cualquier cosa, pero pareciera que todo esta calmado, o almenos eso se alcanza a ver debido a la niebla de arena que se forma a causa del desierto*

Rick: Esta mas calmado de lo que imagine

Wolf: No por mucho tiempo, puedo oler enemigos cerca de aquí

Xerath: Oh, veo que han encontrado Dominion, eso quiere decir que vienen en busca de la Ascencion… Pues mucho gusto, soy Xerath y soy de los poco que lo ha conseguido

Darker: Que no te había encerrado Azir?

Xerath: Me vencion en batalla, eso lo admito, pero mi poder es mas grande de lo que el podría controlar

Wolf: Eso significa carne fresca

Lamb: Espera Lobo, recuerda que la Ascencion es muy poderosa, ningún ser humano ha podido saber como funciona

Darker: Entonces es bueno saber que somos 5 vs 1 cierto?

Ezreal: Y después de pelear con el que hacemos?

Darker: Yo me encargo de eso, descuida

*Todos se preparan con sus armas para atacar a Xerath, mientras el simplemente impulsa al grupo mas lejos y Rick choca con alguien debido al lanzamiento. Voltea detrás de el y alcanza a mirar el reflejo de unos ojos rojos y la sombra de lo que parece ser un hacha, al final indefenso le ataca y queda gravemente herido lo cual lo deja fuera de combate*

Darker: Ytu quien eres? *mientras ayuda a Rick*

Renekton: Mi nobmre es Renekton, pero es lo menos que debería preocuparles ahora, porque ustedes, están a punto de morir.

*Ezreal le ataca por un lado pero le hace poco daño, sabiendo que no queda otra opción, pelean con Renekton, mientras el enlace de Renekton se nota a la distancia como es trnaformado en una especie de fantasma (tal parece que el tener un compañero no es para gente importante ni para los tipos malos) como si alguien lo estuviera tranformando*

*Mientras tanto nuestro grupo de viajeros continúan peleando, pero pareciera que Renekton es demasiado poderoso también, Ezreal se da cuenta de que utiliza la arena como curativo*

Ezreal: Darker!, hay que alejarlo de la arena!

*Darker se pregunta porque pero se da cuenta de las habilidades de Renekton sobre la arena, se ve una ráfaga de destellos azules y amarillos, junto con varias flechas blancas que siguen empujando a Renekton, como si de alguna manera le molestara el destello de los proyectiles, junto con algunos mordiscos por parte de Lobo logran llevar a Renekton a una zona donde hay poca arena*

*Lamb se coordina con Ezreal para disparar una estela de luz hacia renekton junto con una lluvia de flechas, al golpear con Renekton Darker y Lobo se lanzan hacia Renekton para rematarlo con una tormenta de mordidas que lo dejan malherido*

Renekton: Que esperas?...

Darker: A que me digas como derrotar a Xerath

Renekton:…. Heh, eres un chico listo, no me soprende porque te enlazaron con Los kIndred, y a mi me toca un niño que no quiere pelear por las razones que le conviene… Consigue las 3 reliquias que hay en Dominion, depsues no podrá activar la Ascencion

*Lamb golpea a renekton de tal forma que lo deja inconsciente*

Darker: Heh, parece que me conoces sin siquiera conocerme tanto

Lamb: Oh no, solo pensé que seria mejor que su hermano se encargara de el

Darker: Oh cierto, será mas divertido para el

Ezreal: Bueno chicos, creo que tengo que ir por Rick para irnos, no creo que el pueda anguantar la pelea contra Xerath

Wolf: De acuerdo rubiesito, ten esto como compensación por faltar a la pelea

*Le da el hacha de Renekton*

Ezreal: Que?! Y que se supone que haga con esta mosntruosidad?

Lamb: Podrias investigar en que año se creo y de que esta conformado…

Ezreal:…Creo que tienes razón, bueno, me voy antes de que Rick grite de dolor

*Ezreal se retira con el Hacha y con Rick un poco lastimado, mientras Darker y los Kindred se vuelven a adentrar en Dominion*

Darker: Bueno, están lsitos?

*Lamb mira a Wolf y el solo sonríe*

Darker: Tomare eso como un si, Vamos!


End file.
